Night In?
by xxLittleMiss009xx
Summary: Night in... leave the rest to your imagination... Not quite sure whare im going with this so any feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Night In ?

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing  nor am I getting anything for doing this, but however if people want to donate I will not stop them as I am hardly filthy rich 

**Summary: **Night in…. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

**Feedback****: **All welcome 

The rain poured, something it hadn't done in a while, the winter was looming but the summer months had become the norm that to see a sudden change in the weather was altogether surprising.

Friday night in again, as usual, his life was becoming so utterly boring unless he was at work or with Scully which usually meant he was at work.

Scully….. His mind began to wander, the beautiful, intelligent woman that for some unknown reason the bureau had given him all those years ago. He missed her when she wasn't around to challenge his ideas or to mock the way he approached something, he missed the sound of her voice and the way she tried to hide the smirk that formed across her lips every time he messed up or played the fool. He craved the touches she gave him when he was close to the edge, when he was so close to self destruction, how she would pull him back from the brink only to comfort him in her arms. When he became jealous how she would silently reassure him that she understood his need to protect her, it was slowly becoming clear that if she ever left him he would fall, fall into a thousand tiny pieces that nobody but her would be able to rearrange or put back together, she was the only one that made him whole.

A knock from the door snapped his from his dream, he quickly glanced at the clock, 23.15, he could only think of one person that would bother to come see him at this time. He made his way over to the door and casually unlocked it, knowing already who would be stood behind the solid wood.

Scully stood before him soaked to the skin, tiny drops of rain running down her small nose and off onto her oversized coast, with takeout in one hand and a case file in the other. Her small frame was engulfed by the oversized rain Mack she had on which had served its purpose more than adequately at keeping the rain off her clothes and hair.

Scully looked up from under the hood of the Mack and shot Mulder a warning look.

"Don't even think about coming out with a sarcastic comment Mulder, especially when I've travelled over town in the pouring rain and even brought you takeout as well so that we can go over this case"

"Moi?" He gestured with his hand on his chest.

Mulder couldn't help but smirk at her and she reciprocated by laughing at the situation. That beautiful laugh echoed through Mulder's ears and he stood back and held the door open for her. She marched passed him and into the living room and proceeded to dump the food and file onto the coffee table. He watched on ore as she took off the Mack and draped it over the hook careful not to fling water everywhere.

Mulder examined the curves in her body and marvelled at the way she so gracefully moved, true he did this everyday but it never became a laborious task, the only hindrance was that he would never be able to feel those curves for himself.

She turned and smiled at him conscious now that he had been watching her rather intently, this made her blush slightly; she straightened her top quickly as her eyes darted from his to the floor. Realising this Mulder quickly grabbed the food.

"I'm gonna grab us some plates to put this on, do you want a beer Scully?"

"Okay, Please" she called back to him as he had already made his way into the kitchen.

She looked on as he walked into the kitchen and started to take the food out of the bag, she admired his muscular arms and the way he stood, she loved the way his hair looked kind of messy, she guessed that he was getting tired as he had probably been running his hands through it.

She longed for him to run those gentle hands through her hair and…. No stop it Dana, she scolded herself. Too many times she had allowed herself to go off on her own personal tangent when she was so sure that he did not reciprocate her feelings, she would not allow herself to be burnt.

Within minuets he was back with two plates full of food and two beers tucked carefully under his arm, he gestured to Scully and she quickly removed them before he dropped them both all over the floor.

They sat and ate and talked about the case that they had uncovered for two hours.

Mulder giving his view that the body must have been tampered with due to the position that it was left in which 'happens' to be the same as those that are returned from abductions in the northern states of America. Scully on the other had stepped in to offer a more rational insight, that the markings on the body were consistent with those of ritualistic killings, where the body was tortured before death, and the unusual position that it lay in was the way it had been positioned as either a warning or offering.

Scully put her plate onto the table and hitched her legs up onto the couch to face Mulder who in turn turned to stare at her.

"Im bored with looking at the case file Scully, wanna play a game"

Scully arched her eyebrows at this comment but smiled none the less.

"A game Mulder? Its 1.30am, and I don't think I've ever herd you say that you were bored of a case"

"I didn't say I was bored of the case, I said _case file_ and yes its late and we cant do anything until morning so do you wanna play a game"?

He smiled a broad mischievous smile. Scully leant her head to rest on her arm and smiled back looking into his glistening eyes felt almost hypnotic, his lips seemed edible to her and she had to mentally pinch herself for allowing her mind to run away with her again.

"What like scrabble? Mulder I'm really tired I actually just want to close my eyes"

"No not like scrabble, we can just talk if you like?

"Hmm" she replied her eyes shut.

Mulder carefully reached for her shoulders and pulled her towards him until she was positioned so that she was leant into his side as he sat facing the television set. She did not resist him either she really was tired to the point of being exhausted, or could she actually feel the same thoughts and feelings that he does?

He pondered this as he played with the strands of her hair, his hands slowed slightly as she began to stir. She let out a small 'hmm' noise and wriggled into a comfier position.

"Mulder, what have I told you about playing with my hair?" she quipped her voice low and sounded remarkably seductive, she waited for his reply.

"Well there's nothing else to do Scully, besides you're supposed to be sleeping"

"Who says I'm supposed to be sleeping? I'm just resting my eyes, besides its not like there's anything happening to keep them open"

He smiled and he could hear her smile back, dare he push the boundaries that they both had positioned? They were not drunk so he could not blame his actions on that, maybe this would finally make them face what they are both denying, for he was sure she felt the same as he did or he hoped….

He slowly moved his hand out of her hair and onto the top on her hip.

Her eyes immediately shot open.

Was he doing what she thought he was? Was she imagining it all?

She didn't move.

His hand slowly started to move up and down from the top of her hip to the hem of her skirt, ever so gently stroking her as if she was some rare object he dare not touch in case he broke it.

Her eyes darted to his hand to watch intently, but her head remained still, he repeated the action over and over until he moved his hand slowly back up to the top and manoeuvred it underneath the waistband of her skirt.

At this she turned her head slowly to find his eyes fixated on hers, she read his eyes and he read hers.

"Mulder" the words were no more than a whisper, bit they were all he needed to hear as he slowly moved his head down towards her and placed his lips onto hers.

She did not resisted instead turned towards him more and pulled him closer as her kissed her sensually and passionately, it felt right.

**will update sooon v busy atm :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helloo, sorry its taken me so long to upload this next chapter, but here it is.

thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming, really appriciate them. if you have any ideas about what should happen next let me know cos i'm not sure what should happen next.

enjoy.

She moaned as he pulled her closer to him, the contact he couldn't get enough of, she was intoxicating, any moment now he would wake up and realise that it was all some beautiful dream, like the ones that he had dreamt so many times before and woke up cold and alone. But he opened his eyes for a split second, it wasn't a dream, she was real this was real.

The sensations came all at once and an audible moan escaped from her lips, was this real, why had he changed his mind? They had been partners for so long and although she had hidden her feelings from him she was unsure that he ever had any feelings for her beyond friends and partners. Did he open his eyes? Was he regretting it?

'Oh my god' thoughts began to run through her mind at an alarming pace, what if she wasn't what he expected? What if she didn't match up to his other women, Phoebe, Dianna?

Dianna. That woman she couldn't stand! Her pulse began to race and he eyes bolted open, what if he was comparing her to Dianna?

She quickly separated herself from the couch and Mulder and stumbled back slightly into the coffee table, hurting her calf as she tripped.

She was moving away, SHIT! She didn't want this at all.

Mulder leant forward to catch her as she fell but to no avail, her hand darted away from his and she stumbled backward. He watched closely s she regained her balance and quickly made a bee line for her sodden coat.

"Wait Scully wait" he wasn't about to let this go without a fight.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this Mulder" she retorted her voice beginning to show definite signs of emotion.

"Why I … I don't understand... you…you were..."

"I know Mulder but I just can't" she raised her voice, back still facing away from him and fumbled in vain with the soggy mack, "I can't and I'm sorry it's, it's not…"

"Oh please don't give me the it's not you it's me line Scully"

"For god's sake Mulder, grow up, Oh Shit" She threw the coat onto the floor and headed for the door, with one swift action the door was open and she was out.

"Shit, no, Scully wait" his voice echoed out of his apartment as he ran after her halfway down the corridor, he saw her run as he approached and reached out for her arm swinging her back around to face him.

"Mulder" she struggled against him the tears beginning to well up in her eyes "let go of me"

"Tell me why Scully" he hated to hold her like this but he had to know, this wasn't fair to him, he laid out his emotions clear for her to see and now she was going to run out on him without so much as an explanation! His voice had lowered to a more considerate tone and he repeated the words slowly again.

She sniffed at his words, and looked away towards the wall, his grip remained the same, and she wanted more than anything to be able to go, to walk away from him and save what they had left of their partnership, but that wasn't an option.

"I can't because im not like…like them Mulder, can I go now?"

Her eyes now crystallised stared up and captured his.

"Not like who?" now he really was confused. He loosed his grip around her arms slightly and searched her face for an answer.

"You know who! Like Phoebe or Dianna, im not them Mulder and I never will be and I don't want to be compared with them or be a disappointment to you so I think that its best if we forget that this ever happened and go back to being how we were, because I can't match up to them, I never will"

"I don't understand"

"She's tall, brunette, confident, slim beautiful and im not any of those things Mulder, and I don't want to be the runner up because you can't have her, im sorry"

The first one fell like the start of a storm innocent one little drop, then the flood barriers opened the defence that had been holding back all the emotion couldn't take the pressure any more and burst.

Mulder watched as she cried into his arms and he pulled her close and held her to him.

He strolled her hair and tried to soothe her cries, as he wiped away tears on her cheeks and held her face so she couldn't escape his gaze.

"Scully, I don't want Phoebe and I don't want Dianna, I want you"

Scully sniffed and looked away briefly.

"Your right your not tall and your not brunette but your beautiful" this caught her attention as she turned back to face him and blinked to avoid more tears escaping.

"Your petite, strong, you've got the most amazing eyes and the most mesmerising body"

Scully let out a small laugh and sniffed again, giving him a small smile as she did.

"Your laugh is infectious and you always keep me on my toes, you challenge me and my ideas… and you support me… you always have, and I think Scully that if you leave me I don't know if I can survive alone anymore"

Scully was speechless she looked for a sign, any sign that he was lying, but couldn't find one.

"I'm in love with you Scully, you are my world"

He leant down and captured her lips with his, she tasted so sweet he wanted more but pulled back to stroke her face.

"I'm in love with you too Mulder and I don't ever want to let you go"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again, he leant forward and grabbed hold of both her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, he carried her back towards his apartment door all the time kissing and stroking each other.

Mulder made his way through to his bedroom and kicked the door shut, still holding her he carefully placed her down onto his bed and attacked the soft tempting skin at the base of her neck.

Scully giggled as he began to kiss and suck at her neck, she didn't realise how much it tickled when Mulder kissed her there, or maybe it was just because he was kissing her. Mulder looked up and smiled.

"Sorry" she smiled at him "it tickles"

"I can think of somewhere else that might tickle you as well" he grinned raising his eyebrows.

"Just try it" she teased biting down onto her lip.

"Watch me"……………..


End file.
